L'ombre du passé
by MadBird
Summary: Winry découvre que l'assassin de ses parents n'est autre que Roy Mustang, le supérieur de Ed et, folle de rage, va jusqu'à Central et fait irruption dans le bureau de notre pauvre alchimiste de flamme, cherchant vengeance. Défi 25 Dragonna One-shot RoyEd


Central. Siège du haut commandement militaire. Le bâtiment immense face à _elle_. Winry ne semblait pourtant pas bien dangereuse mais il y a des choses que les yeux ne peuvent pas voir. Comme la lettre de condoléances qu'elle avait reçue il y a de cela des années, comme les larmes qu'elle avait versées en la lisant, le visage grave de sa grand-mère, le regard perdu de ses deux amis. Comme ce sentiment de haine qu'elle portait dans son cœur aujourd'hui. Depuis deux jours, elle savait. Les militaires ont la langue pendue quand l'alcool leur monte à la tête. Et la haine qu'elle avait enfouie au fond de son cœur avait rejailli, plus puissante et plus incontrôlable que la tristesse. Comment ce… ce monstre a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille? Sa colère était sans limite.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment, sous les yeux interloqués des militaires à qui elle envoyait des regards haineux. " Tous des pourris, des assassins!". Elle monta l'étage, et sentait monter sa colère. Elle courait maintenant, se précipitant vers le bureau de la Team Mustang. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire ou dire mais elle devait aller voir cette enflure et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait détruit… tant de choses de sa vie. Elle poussa la porte et vit Ed, Al, et tous les militaires réunis dans le bureau, _Lui_ à son bureau. Tout le monde fut surpris. Al, se remit le premier et l'accueillit.

-Winry?! Quelle surprise! Quand es-tu arrivée? Tu as fais bon voyage.

Elle ne l'entendait pas, elle regardait fixement le colonel pas encore remit de sa surprise. Ed fronça les sourcils, sentant qu'il y avait un problème. Winry prit une grande inspiration et frappa le bureau de ses poings. Elle parla d'une voix grave.

_-Vous_… comment avez-vous osé? Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure. Vous avez détruit la vie de centaine de gens, dont la mienne.

-Winry? Demanda innocemment Al. que se passe-t-il?

-Il se passe que j'ai trouvé qui a tué mon père et ma mère. Qui m'a rendu orpheline. Ce monstre est devant moi.

-Qu… quoi? Balbutia Al.

-T'es sourd ou quoi ? hurla Winry. Ce mec a tué mes parents, il les a abattus. Non! mes parents ne sont pas morts dans une embuscade, ils ont été descendus parce qu'ils portaient secours aux Ishbals, parce qu'ils les soignaient. Comment expliquez-vous qu'ils soient morts alors que vous êtes toujours en vie, bien installé dans votre petit bureau de fonctionnaire à faire comme si de rien n'était? Vous ne vous rendez peut-être pas compte de ce que vous avez fait? Vous êtes trop stupide pour ça? Ou alors vous ne considérez pas ces crimes comme importants? Vous savez ce que vous êtes? Une ignoble et abjecte immondice, un déchet exécrable, un salaud détestable, un misérable militaire de merde, une raclure qui ne mérite même pas le nom d'humain, même pas la vie. – Mustang se tourna sur son siège devant les yeux exorbités de ses subordonnés et celui, noir d'Ed. – Regardez-moi en face quand je vous parle!

Elle fit le tour du bureau et tourna le siège vers elle. Elle s'appuya les mains sur les accoudoirs et se pencha sur le colonel. Elle continua à hurler sur lui.

-Vous n'avez aucune morale! Pas la moindre parcelle de bonté ou d'humilité! Vous savez, il y a une chose que l'on appelle le pardon! Il serait peut-être temps de l'utiliser! Parce que des gens on souffert à cause de vous! Je n'avais pas encore huit ans quand ils sont morts! On m'a expliqué, oh, si longtemps j'ai eu ces explications totalement fausses! que vous _saviez_ totalement fausses! Vous êtes rentrer dans ma maison pour parler avec Ed et Al, Mamie Pinako vous a dit qu'elle avait perdu son fils et sa femme, vous saviez le nom de mes parents et l'avez lu à l'entrée de la porte. Mais vous n'avez rien dit, vous avez fait comme si elle et moi n'existions pas, n'étions pas de votre monde. Je ne savais pas à l'époque, trois ans s'était écoulés et j'avais fais mon deuil. Faute de n'avoir personne à accuser, je me suis tu mais jamais je n'ai éteint cette haine qui sort de mon cœur.

-Il vous fallait un responsable? Dit le colonel d'une voix blanche.

-Oui, il m'en fallait un, rugit Winry, même mort! Il me fallait quelqu'un sur qui déverser ma colère et mon amertume qui risquaient de me ronger. Je… j'ai tellement souffert en me disant que leur meurtrier devait être rongé par le remord. Mais… mais non, vous vous pavanez et faites le beau avec votre titre d'alchimiste d'état et de héro de la rébellion. Vous… Rah! Je vous hais, je vous déteste!

Elle avait le visage inondé de larmes mais leva la main pour le gifler. Son bras fut arrêté avant qu'elle puisse finir son geste. Avec stupeur, elle reconnu le contact du métal froid sur sa peau et tourna la tête. Ed la scrutait avec un regard profond mais noir de colère. La scène se figea quelques secondes. Les militaires écarquillaient tant les yeux qu'ils ressemblaient à des hiboux. Al n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis que Winry avait repris sa tirade d'insultes et de reproches. Mustang était resté dans un silence et une impassibilité de marbre. Ed seul s'était assombrit au fur et à mesure qu'elle vidait son sac.

-Sors, dit-il d'une voix glaciale qu'il n'avait jamais employé avec elle.

-N… non, fit-elle effrayé par son comportement.

-T'es venue pour gueuler? Rentre. Et si tu veux gueuler sur quelqu'un, tu me gueuleras dessus. Mais là… pour le moment, dégage. _Loin_. Al, accompagne-la.

Al obéit et tira Winry qui suivit, trop choquée pour protester. Hawkeye fit un signe au groupe et tous partirent, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Ed se retourna et vit le colonel. De dos dans son fauteuil. Il entendit sa voix, sans ton.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu empêché?

-Ça ne lui aurait rien apporté… ni à vous.

-Tu le savais?

-Oui. Mais je ne lui ai rien dit.

-Je te crois… et toi?

-Quoi?

-Comment tu me vois?

-Je sais ce que c'est d'être militaire. On n'a pas le choix, on obéit et on se tait. Si on sourit c'est encore mieux.

-…

-Et même si vous n'aviez pas été militaire, le passé est le passé. J'imagine que si vous le pouviez, vous auriez modifié la fin de cette histoire. Mais vous ne pouvez pas. Personne ne le peut.

-Et la question du remord?

-Vous n'auriez pas de remord, vous vous seriez excusé en pleurant devant elle et sitôt partie, vous auriez rit de votre talent d'acteur. Au lieu de pleurer maintenant.

Mustang ne répondit pas mais Ed entendit son rire triste. Il s'avança et tourna doucement le fauteuil de son supérieur. Mustang, le visage dans les mains, essuyait son visage.

-Le général Grant m'avait pris sous son commandement, de peur que je désobéisse aux ordres. Le couple de médecins était surchargé. Militaires ou Ishbals, ils s'en foutaient, ils soignaient d'abord les cas les plus urgents, sans regarder la couleur de peau. En même temps, c'était plutôt difficile de savoir tant les blessés étaient couverts de sang. En voyant ça, le général leur a demandé de s'occuper d'abord des militaires. Ils ont refusé. Il a demandé à un militaire de tuer tout les Ishbals de l'hôpital. Il a hésité et le général l'a descendu. Il m'a ensuite demandé, en me donnant une arme. Un à un, hommes, femmes, enfants. Tous morts. Les médecins ont tenté de m'arrêter en me suppliant. Ils ne savaient pas que j'agissais par peur. J'avais tellement peur. Je les ignorais jusqu'à ce que la femme se mette entre moi et le lit d'un blessé. Elle avait un regard… on y lisait aussi bien la supplication que le défi. "continuez" disait le général. Je l'ai poussée et ai tué le blessé. J'ai reçu un violent coup du général. Il m'a dit que je ne comprenais rien. Il a pris ma main et a pointé l'arme que je tenais vers la femme. Il m'a ordonné de tirer. Malgré ma peur, je n'ai pas obéi. Il a alors pointé sa propre arme vers moi et a répété… j'ai tiré.

Les larmes qui s'étaient calmées repartirent de nouveau. Ed ôta les mains du visage de son colonel et le souleva par le menton. Son regard d'or plongea dans les pupilles noires.

-Vous n'avez pas accepté. Vous aviez peur et vous aviez raison. Vous n'avez pas d'excuses à donner. Les responsables sont morts, inutiles de haïr bêtement.

-Comment vivre avec ça?

-Je vous aiderai.

Il l'embrassa.

Quoi que dise Winry, Mustang est innocent à ses yeux. _Son_ innocent…


End file.
